Kesi Lecroix
name: Kesi Démon LeCroix age: 17 birthdate: October 31st 2003 species: witch affiliation: on the fence sexual orientation: straight powers: Atmokinesis, Elemental Manipulation (only Fire and Air have been mastered) History Kesi had your average Wiccan upbringing until she was 8. She had a mom and dad that loved her and a twin sister who loved her also, she just didn't want to be apart of it. Kesi liked to sit and practice her magic, she loved the fact her and her sister where identical twins but had different birthdays. Two minutes apart make the difference of a whole day! All was normal in her life until one night. Catra went out one night to have a sleep over at her friend, Wyatt's, house. Kesi wasn't invited as she was grounded for breaking curfew. Her younger sister was at a friend's also. She has recounted this story numerous times. It's gotten to the point she can say it without blinking... Kesi got thirsty about midnight and went to get some water, she walked in on a demon killing her father. Her mother was in the other room. Kesi didn't move, she looked directly at the demon, and he at her, he grinned and disappeared. After waiting an hour, she then called on the Magic School and Whitelighters to help her. To this day only the council knows Kesi waited until her parents where dead until she called. Kesi doesn't even know that they know that. School Life After that Catra and Kesi moved into the dorms at Magic School. She is sick of the place, wants out as soon as she possibly can. Kesi hasn't got many friends and will practice her powers alone in the courtyard, wow and scaring the younger students or elsewhere. She thinks Leilani Mahala isn't the best person for Head Mistress, she holds Kesi back from exploring all her powers full potential as it is 'against school policy'. She has decided to look for another teacher! Kesi is popular at the school, well she's well known, popular for allt he wrong reasons. No one would really talk much to her about general day to day goings on. Kesi has a friend that is truly her friend. They are like minded and almost kindred spirits at time, Zhenya. They two of them get up to some things. Over time Kesi has grown more disenchanted with Catra and Magic School. She just wants to be on her own and out there. She wants to be powerful and free of the restraints of Magic School and good magic... She has been there so long she has her own room, Catra and Lori basically have their own 'apartment' area with Kesi and one other girl in the dorm. Most of the full time seniors have the same set up. Catra and Kesi don't always get on, however she shares a bond with her sister that they don't even realize how close it is. They share a kind of empathic connection, but this is only between them, no one can interface it and no one can come in between it and it doesn't go beyond each other. Kesi knows if it was down to her life or her sisters... her sister would give up her own life for Kesi to live. Something that Kesi plans to take full advantage of later on in life. Category:Students Category:Juniors